five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 5 (Ben10fan3's Version)
Five Nights at Freddy's 5 is Ben10fan3's fan game that takes place after FNaF1 but before FNaF3. |-|Synopsis = Welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Mike Schmidt, this time things will be different. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is on its last line, its last straw. Anymore nightguard deaths will result in its end. As long as you stay alive, everything will be okay. But, staying alive is not so easy. As there are things in the dark you should be scared of... Are you ready...? For Freddy? |-|Game Mechanics = The Mainframe The Mainframe takes both the role of the Monitor from FNaF1, but also the Maintenance Panel from FNaF3. For the screen, it has a black background with two significantly large icons, the one on the left being a camera, and the other on the right being the word reboot in all caps and bold red letters. On the top right of the screen is a power indicator, showing how much power you have left just like in FNaF1. Cameras To access the cameras and audio for each camera, you must click on the camera icon on the screen. When clicked on, a map of the cameras is shown and video footage of CAM 1A which is the default. In order to hear the audio, you must click on a red dot on to the lower right of the camera on the map you are currently looking at. The cameras are not very reliable and are glitchy, as sometimes they can give you feed from seconds before or they are excruciatingly hard to see due to the static (such as the kitchen camera). Either way, this forces you to rely on audio, which is more reliable than the cameras themselves. You can also activate the lights for each room, by clicking a light bulb button on bottom lower left of the camera, parallel to the audio button. These lights help clear up some blindspots, but either do not activate for seconds after clicking the button or are dim and not very helpful. You can switch between normal and vent cameras, by the double clicking anywhere on the map screen. On the vent cameras screen, there is a button labeled Seal Vents, which seals all the vents (this takes lots of power.). To seal only one vent, you must double click on the vent seal on the map. Rebooting the Systems Meanwhile, if any malfunctions happen within the systems and they do not work properly, you must click the Reboot icon on the screen. When clicked on, you have four options: to reboot all lockable doors (both to the office and in the vents), to reboot the lights (both doors and cameras), to reboot the cameras (along with the audio), or the actual audio devices. Rebooting any of the technology takes ingame time, and makes you vulnerable in that area. (Author's Note: Currently, the ingame balancing for rebooting the systems is still being worked on, suggestions are welcomed.) Power Indicator The information for this function shall be added in later. Glitch Freddy Glitch Freddy is a "bug" that can be found in your Mainframe systems. When ever you encounter him, he looks reminiscent of Virtua-Freddy as their holographic textures are the same. The main difference being that his model is more fitting to Freddy's design. His face has its jaw open like the Golden and Shadow Freddies' but his body has an upright position, and he has small white pupils. (Similarly to the Phantom Animatronics). Like BB and JJ, he doesn't in-game jumpscare you but can cause trouble in other ways. His way being that he disables all your Mainframe functions. But, the Reboot All function seems to take care of this, for the most part. Audio Devices You can use voice recordings of Balloon Boy, JJ, or laughing children to attract Foxy away from the Office, but it takes a good portion of power and can only be used in specific locations in the pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear Head Like the FNaF2, Freddy Head when wearing it, it can trick some animatronics like Mangle or the Chicas. Only the Freddies, JJ, and Foxy are not phased by it. |-|Rooms = The Main Hall Like the in FNaF2, there is a long hallway leading to the office. It eventually diverts into the West Hall, Mid Hall, and East Hall, all of which can be seen through windows inside the Office. The West Hall A lot of the animatronics can be seen walking from here to your office, but they can be stopped with the close of a door. To check if they are still there, you could check the cameras or turn on the hall light. The Mid Hall More animatronics can be seen walking from here to your office, and like the West Hall they can be stopped with the close of a door. To check if they are still there, you could check the cameras or turn on the hall light. The East Hall If both the West and Mid Hall doors are closed, some animatronics might attempt to enter from this hall, though it takes a longer path, it has no doors. The only way to stop them is by putting on the Freddy Fazbear head, or by turning on the hall lights. Party Hall This hall can be entered by the animatronics, through an open door in the back of the Dining Hall. It leads to the Game Corner, and Party Rooms 1,2,3, and 4. Game Corner Like in FNaF2, there is a game corner room, it has the FNaF2 carousel but also an arcade. It can be entered by the animatronics via Party Hall, and also holds the Prize Corner. Prize Corner Here the kids can buy Fazbear merchandise via tokens. The Puppet and Freddles start here. |-|Animatronics = Freddy Fazbear He is exactly like his FNaF1 version, but has some holes on his legs and endoskeleton damage there, causing him to limp a little. This is seen from the Office Window when he creeps from the Main Hall to the West Hall, like Phantom Freddy does in FNaF3. His jumpscare has two variants: The one when the power goes out from FNaF1, or the normal screen-shaking one, also from FNaF1. Bonnie Bunny Chica Chicken Pirate Captain Foxy the Fox Toy Freddy Toy Bonnie Toy Chica Toy Chica is in disrepair like her fellow toy animatronics. Her plastic is starting to crack and fall off, her eyes are sunken in, her beak is also lost. There is a large gap in her left hand's palm where her cupcake used to be, where did it go? Nobody knows. She starts of in Parts/Services. Balloon Boy When entering the Office, he can stop usage of the Mainframe for a short time period and his laughter and greetings attract Foxy towards the Office. He can only be stopped by the Freddy Fazbear Head or the sealing of vents/closing of doors. He, along with the Puppet, are the only original toy animatronics not to be in a state disrepair. He starts off in the Game Area along with JJ. JJ When entering the Office, she can stop usage of the Freddy Fazbear head for a short time period and her laughter and greetings attract the Mangle towards the Office. She can only be stopped by usage of the hall lights. She looks exactly like the Balloon Girl hallucination in FNaF2. She starts off in the Game Area along with BB. The Puppet Like Balloon Boy, he is not withered or in disrepair. He starts off in the Prize Corner, and the only way to stop him from activating is by playing the music box. Golden Freddy Endoskeleton Like FNaF2, this is a spare bare endoskeleton, that will sometimes move during the night. Unlike the FNaF2 Endoskeleton, it is not a hallucination. But, still it does not attack you and is only there to side-track you away from the other animatronics. The Mangle She is the only animatronic activated on Night 1. Her plastic coverings are starting to crack, and her rosy colors are starting to fade. She starts out in Parts/Services with Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. The Freddle Gang These three Freddy plushies are special, they have actual endoskeletons. But unlike the Freddy plushies, they actually look like Freddy. Like, how the FNaF4 Freddles look like Nightmare Freddy. Their basic appearance is similar to the FNaF4 Freddles, except they are not withered, and their heads are most Freddy-shaped, while keeping the sharp teeth. They start out in the Prize Corner, along with the Puppet. |-|Phone Calls = Night 1 "So uh, hi. So on these papers I've got in front of me, it says that you are Mike Schmidt and you worked at the last location. You must've heard those phone calls from my dad, after the incident of what happened to him was discovered, we had to shut down that establishment. This one is much.. much safer, I can assure you that. So, we have these animatronics from the 80s, the ones with rosy cheeks and bright colors, and the boss has shipped them from one of the older establishments to here so some mechanics can fix 'em up. They say they're deactivated but, from the looks of it, I would say otherwise. At least that Mangle one is active, I could've sworn I saw her trying to get up when no one else was looking. So, if she causes you any trouble just use the spare Freddy Fazbear head we have. We also have sold some parts of the 80s robots on the auctionhouse, meaning we have some more equipment for you and have upgraded some of our outdated equipment. So good luck, and I'll be hearing from you tomorrow night." |-|Hallucinations = Shadow Freddy Shadow Bonnie |-|Minigames = |-|Endings = Bad Ending If you die more than 25 times within the game or do not play any of the mini-games, you will receive the Bad Ending. In this you can hear the new Phone Guy talking with a high-ranked employee. You can only see their shadows on a wall. NPG: "So, this Mike Schmidt guy has had an incident with the animatronics." The other employee nods and responds. Employee: "This will lead to more lawsuits and suing." NPG: "The company can't handle that, we already are on the verge of bankruptcy. We barely have any money left!" Employee: "I think it is time the company is disbanded, I'll call for the animatronics to be dismantled and to be shipped back to the other restaurant that Mike used to work at." They both part ways, and the screen goes black. Text saying "The End?" is shown. If you click it, it will bring you back to the title screen allowing you to restart the game. If you wait 5 seconds, there is a static-y time-lapse of the Toy animatronics being dismantled and being put in the crate. Neutral Ending If you die between 15 and 25 times within the game or do not beat any of the mini games, you will receive the Neutral Ending. Good Ending If you die less than 15 times within the game and beat all of the mini-games, you will receive the Good Ending. |-| Editions = On the Title screen, on the bottom right corner is an Editions button when clicked on you can select on certain editions: Normal, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, or Halloween. Saint Patrick's Day Edition Easter Edition The Easter Bonnie Bonnie's body fur is recolored white, his bow is recolored pink and his stomach fur is recolored pink. He is nothing more than a special version of Bonnie that can only be seen in the Easter Edition. Easter Chica Her bib says "Happy Easter!" instead of "Let's Eat!". Her cupcake is replaced by an animatronic egg with 2 eyes and green zigzagged stripes. Like Bonnie, she is only a special version that can only be see in the Easter Edition. Halloween Edition Christmas Edition |-|Extras = When beating Night 6 and Night 7, this is unlocked. On the title screen, it appears under the words "New Game", as the words "Extras". When clicked on, it brings you to an Extras tab. There are many things listed: Animatronics, Jumpscares, Mini-Games, Cheats, and the Customized Night. Animatronics Shows all of the animatronics' models. Jumpscares Shows every version of every animatronics' jumpscares. Mini-Games All playable mini-games are shown here. Cheats When clicked on you have the option to enable certain cheats. To enable certain cheats you, have to check a check box. The cheats are: *Tracking Device: All animatronics appear on the maps, minus Shadow Freddy, Glitch Freddy, and Shadow Bonnie *Speedy Nights: Like Fast Nights from FNaF3, it speeds up the nights. *No Errors: Like No Errors from FNaF3, the Mainframe will not experience errors or Glitch Freddy. Customizable Night The Customizable night from FNaF2 is back, here you can customize how high or how low each Animatronics' AI is. Category:Work in progress Category:Games